The Best Christmas Ever
by SGT Ford
Summary: It was Christmas time at the BAU and Garcia wants to have a Christmas party, and she's making Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan help her! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**The Best Christmas Ever**

It was Christmas time at the BAU and everyone was adding a little bit of Christmas spirit to their office, even Hotch put up a little tree. Everybody but Rossi had the Christmas spirit. But this year Garcia made it her mission to get Rossi into the Christmas spirit. She talked to Hotch, and he said it would be all right to have a party at his house on Christmas Day. Today was the 24 so they she had 1 day to invade Hotch's house with presents and decorations. Garcia walked to Hotch's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called through the closed door.

"Is it alright if I come to your house tonight to start decorating?" Garcia asked.

"Sure just give me an hour" replied Hotch.

Garcia walked into the bullpen and told Morgan to be ready to decorate in an hour. Then she stormed into Rossi's office.

"Listen Mr. Scrooge you're coming to help Hotch, Morgan, and I decorate at Hotch's house. NO BUTS!"

"Red I'm in the middle of-" Rossi tried to say something but Garcia cut him off.

"I SAID NO BUTS! Now you have an hour to prepare."

She walked back to her office happily.

'Now to make a list of things I need" she said to herself as she closed her office door"

And that was just the beginning of what Rossi said would be the worst night of his life. Or so he thought…

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story so please R&amp;R! I'm sorry it's so short but originally the story didn't have any chapter,s o I'm doing the best I can do to divide it into chapters!:):)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later Garcia stormed into Rossi's along with Hotch, and Morgan.

"Time to go!" Garcia announced as she handed Dave the list of decorations.

"Lights, wrapping paper, tinsel, ornaments, a tree…" Dave read aloud. "Wait a minute. I have some of these decorations at home. They may be a little dusty but they still work!"

"OK Hotch you and Morgan go to the store and pick up the rest of the decorations. And Dave you and I will stop at your house to get the decorations you have and then go to Hotch's house to set up." Garcia instructed.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later Rossi drove into his driveway, opened the garage, grabbed his box of decorations, and loaded them into the SUV. Soon they arrived at Hotch's house. They rang the doorbell and waited patiently. Jessica came to the door with Jack and greeted them. Then they made their way into the living room, with Jack not far behind.<p>

"Uncle Dave, Auntie Penelope, can I help?" Jack asked.

"Sure buddy!" Dave replied.

Dave opened the box and pulled out all the decorations. They had: at tree, tinsel, ornaments, and lights. Garcia called Hotch and told him to cross those items off the list. The first item they had to put up was the Christmas tree.

"Uh, Dave do you know how to put up the tree?" Garcia asked.

"I haven't put up a tree in over 3 years! Besides I thought you know!" Replied Dave.

"I know how!" Jessica called from the kitchen. Dave let out a sigh of relief.

"Dave we'll put up the tree, you and Jack go play. We'll call you when we're done." Garcia said.

"Come on Uncle Dave!" Jack said while pulling Dave by the arm.

"OK I'm coming!" Dave said laughing.

* * *

><p>Dave followed Jack up to his room. "Look Uncle Dave! I have comic books, action figures, and Lego's!" Jack said Joyfully.<p>

"Wow that's cool!" Dave said

"Can we make a fort for my action figures?" Jack asked

"Sure!" replied Dave.

10 minutes had passed when Garcia and Jessica called them. Dave wondered what they had been up to down there!

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R I like hearing from you guys!:)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was inspired by "Tied together With a Smile"**

* * *

><p>Dave and Jack ran down stairs and saw the tree all set up. Although there wasn't any lights, tinsel, or ornaments on the tree, it still looked good.<p>

"Hey Jack let's go get Uncle Dave, Auntie Penelope and Daddy their Christmas presents" Jessica said.

"OK! Bye Uncle Dave and Aunt Penelope!" Jack said giving each of them a hug.

"Hey Dave, come help me untangle these lights." Garcia said trying to untangle herself. "Um I think I'm stuck!"

"Oh my God didn't you think of taking off all of that jewelry before you stuck your hands in there?" Dave asked sticking his hands into the wad of lights.

Dave managed to pull off the first bracelet. Then he stuck his hand back in. He pulled off the second bracelet, but his sleeve got caught. He stuck his free hand in and pulled the wire out from his sleeve. But when he tried to pull his hands out to put the bracelet on the table both of his sleeves got caught!

"Well looks like we're stuck here until Aaron gets back!" Garcia said noticing that the senior profiler was also stuck.

"Oh great!" Rossi groaned.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Hotch and Morgan came back. Garcia and Dave had fallen asleep on the couch. Hotch walked over to Dave and laid a gentle hand on Dave's shoulder. Dave jumped and noticed it was just Aaron.<p>

"Hotch! Garcia and I were trying to untangle the lights when our hands got stuck. Untie us!" Dave whispered.

It took a while but Hotch finally managed to untie them. He was about to wake up Garcia when Dave stopped him.

"No! She's going to make us keep decorating. Let's escape now!" Dave said.

Suddenly Garcia became fully awake. "Let's get back to work!" She chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all of the reviews so far!:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they finished decorating it was 12:00. The lights were up outside along with a giant blow up Santa, a blow up sled. Inside there were lights strung everywhere, the tree was set up, at the doorway there was a Santa statue, and there were stickers of Santa, reindeer, snowmen, presents, and Jack's favorite cartoon characters dressed as Santa. Jessica had gotten home with Jack about an hour before. Jack helped out while Jessica made hot chocolate for them. Jack loved it! He game everyone a hug and said thank you. Everyone went to the couch and drank their hot chocolate and chatted about what they wanted for Christmas. Garcia went on and on about wanting an iPad 2 and how high-tech they were and how she needed one so badly! Soon everyone was asleep on the couch. Garcia was sleeping on top of Rossi on one couch, Hotch and Jack in another and Morgan alone in the recliner.

* * *

><p>Around 12:00 the next afternoon Garcia woke up first<p>

"Oh my God!" Garcia gasped.

"What is it red?" Rossi asked half startled and still half asleep.

"It's 12 now and I still have to buy everyone their presents and it's Christmas Day! The stores will be packed!" Garcia panicked.

"Ok let's head out" Rossi said putting on his coat, Garcia not far behind. "See you guys tonight and thanks for letting us stay!" Rossi said as Garcia pushed him out the door.

And that was just the start to the day. Who knew what else would happen that would make this day even more exciting.

* * *

><p><strong>This will be the last chapter for a few days because it's back to school on Monday. I promise I will try to upload during the week, and if not then on the weekend. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The mall was Hell! People were shoving and yelling and it was giving Dave a headache. Right now they were in a toy store. All the isles were crowded. There was a lady reaching for a toy car on the top shelf. She pushed it off the shelf by accident and it was heading right for Dave's head.

"Dave look out!" Garcia said pulling him out of the way.

"Thank you" Dave said to Garcia while handing the lady the toy car. "Let's just find Jack a present and get out of here!" Dave said.

"What do you think he wants? You were in his room. What type of toys does he have?" Garcia asked,

"Well he's got a lot of comic books and action figures. Maybe we can get him a Martian Man hunter action figure. That was the only one he was missing." Dave suggested.

"Since when did you know all of this about superheroes?" Garcia teased.

"Well I was a kid once too!" Dave said. "Look there's one over there!" Dave said walking over to the shelf. There was another lady charging for the same action figure. Dave quickened his pace and grabbed the toy off the shelf. The lady growled at him.

"Let's hurry up and pay so we can go get ready for the party. It's already 4:00!" Garcia said.

* * *

><p>It took a while but Dave and Garcia finally managed to pay and head out. First Dave would stop at Garcia's house so she could get changed. Then he would stop at his house so he could get changed and make some dessert for the party. Dave couldn't wait to see what Garcia was going to wear. She always wore different dresses that were all so colorful. He couldn't imagine what she would wear today.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I only chose Martian Man Hunter because he used to be my favorite comic book superhero!:)<strong>


End file.
